


I Didn't know . . .

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and reader have sex to Much, eventually reader becomes pregnant but never knew until Baby Trace made his debut on his daddies boat in the middle of the ocean.</p><p>Age set Reader and Ace are both 16</p><p>Devil Fruit - Fleet Fleet Fruit - Gives user ability to run at high speeds, Jump impossibly high, Running atop the waters surface is not impossible for this fruit user, a Single light stomp of the users foot can break any ship in two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Anhh, Accee" you moaned body quivering in pleasure, Ace thrusted his hard cock quicker nearing his peak, feeling (y/n)s' slick hot walls tightening around him.

"Ahh Ahh Ahhhhhhhnn, YES!" (Y/n) trembled in sweet ecstasy beneath her lover, her back arching, pressing supple breasts against hard pecks. Ace thrusted erratically into your hot core finally hitting his own orgasm allowing a long deep groan to leave his throat. Panting heavily both stayed connected to regain themselves.

"Th-That, was amazing" Ace panted into the crook of your neck, you could only manage a slight whining moan as Ace pulled himself from your pleasure swollen core and laid next to you. Your drowsiness got the best of you and you fell asleep in Ace's arms.

The following morning you washed yourself up and met Marco and your father for breakfast.

"Morning Papa" you smiled while greeting your father, White Beard, or Edward Newgate. 

"Gurarara, Good morning sweetheart, Sleep well?" he greeted you with a single large finger petting your (H/l) (H/c) hair.

"I did ~ Thank you for asking." you gave his palm a light kiss and sat next to Marco, leaning your head on his shoulder, your father chuckled again, Marco wiggled his shoulder to try to move you off but it had no effect. "Why must you do this every morning (Y/n)?" Marco looked at you.

"Cuz your my big brother and I like to bug you ~ " you grinned now hugging his arm. 

"Everyone on our crew is older than you, they're all your big brothers, why don't you bug any of them in the morning?" Marco attempted to finish his breakfast. "Cuz your my favorite Big brother" you pouted "Do you dislike my attention?" your lower lip began to tremble as though you were about to cry. 

"I didn't say that" Marco brought the hand to the arm you clung to up, to pat your cheek lightly "I suppose I should be happy you at least try to spend time with me now'a'days, seeing as you spend all your time with Ace, everrrrryyy sinnngle daaaayyy" he dragged out, you pinched his arm with a bright blush. 

"It's true" Marco grinned at your attempt to look threatening. 

"Don't you two start fighting now" White Beard smiled.

"We aren't" you pouted knowing your dad was teasing you two.

Quickly finishing your food you stood up and bid a farewell to your brothers and father to head out on deck. Ace woke up after you finished your breakfast and joined you laying in the sun with a bread roll in hand. "So what'd ya wanna do today?" He asked taking a bite of his bread. You looked over at him from your place, "Dunno, maybe you can take me out on that boat of yours when the sun starts setting, it can be all romantic and shit." you laughed.

"Sure, Why not." He grinned, laughing with you right after.

"So while we wait for that, you got any ideas of what to do until then?" 

"Oh, I can think of a few things" Ace grinned wiggling his eyebrows. 

"ACE!" you slapped his arm, but he just laughed.

"ACE, (Y/N), Why don't you two help out rather than lay around" Marco called from the upper deck sending you both a light glare for lazing about while everyone was working their butts off.

"Can Do, Brother Dear ~" you chirped jumping up to assist in cleaning.

You started your speed cleaning on deck quickly going from one end of the ship to the other with the assistance of your Fleet Fleet Fruit, Ace watched you zip by several times while he mopped the same area he'd started in. "Quit showing off (Y/n)" he pouted knowing he'd be there all day, he'd received a giggle from you as you passed by again.

Ace was always a show off so you liked having the chance to show off around him yourself.

Mopping the deck went on until lunch time, you chose to eat with your dad today, happily sat crisscross on one of his legs, leaned back into his stomach while eating your sandwich. You carried on a casual conversation about the next Island you may stop at, you wanted to buy some new clothes, but also conversing about battle, you listened to his stories of past battles, friends he made, how he met your mother and how happy he is to have you.

You got a bit watery eyed at some points but smiled happily nonetheless. 

Not noticing that you'd spent much longer than just lunch talking with your dad, Ace had come over to remind you of your 'date' together.

"(Y/n) did you still want to go for that 'romantic" he air quoted you "ride on my boat before the sun is gone and dinner is ready" he chuckled.

"OH" you gasped, "I forgot" you rubbed the back of your head and giggled.

"Gurararara" White Beard laughed, "You go and have fun dear" he let you down from his lap, "Ace my boy, I trust you'll keep her safe" he smiled happily at his son.

"You know I always will Pops" Ace returned his pops smile.

You let out an excited squeal, darting to the other end of the Moby where Ace's boat was tethered.

"Hey, Wait Up!" Ace ran off after you, catching up, he noticed you untied his boat, he decided to be flashy, still in a run his hands planting onto the railing, Ace volted himself over the edge and flared up his devil fruit landing perfectly on his boat, He grinned up at you chuckling at your puffed out cheeks.

"Stop showing off" you whined. 

"Says the one who can kick a boat in half" Ace Laughed again. 

You scoffed "I haven't broke the Moby" kicking off your sandals you jumped onto the railing, glaring down at your still laughing boyfriend. "I know how to control my Devil fruit, I don't put enough into my kick off to damage the ship."

"But you have knocked some men over board" Ace reached a hand out signaling you to jump to him.

"I warned them to hang on" you jump down, Landing safely in Ace's arms, he smiled down at you, sat a perfect princess style with a light blush on your cheeks, you wiggled a bit to signal you wanted to be set down, Ace sat you on your feet.

"You might want to hang on too" He grinned. 

You moved from where he stood to sit on the front of his boat, keeping yourself away from where his flames would burn you and drive the boat forward. 

Once moving you were laughing happily with Ace, feeling a light spray of the salty sea water on your cheeks, you two spent an hour sailing around, Ace pulled his sails down to let the wind carry you the rest of the way, he sat down where he'd been standing, poking you lightly in the lower back, you turned to him, he had a devilish grin on his face, you knew what he was thinking and you were getting excited.

Ace moved in, hands on your hips, he pulled you closer.

"We don't want to rock the boat to much Ace, we'll drown." You grinned.

He chuckled deeply "No worries, I got this." his lips sealed over yours, hands wondering under your top and up your body, stopping to squeeze your breasts. 

You gave a breathy moan, letting Ace's tongue enter familiar territory. Ace broke the kiss only to remove your top and connected with you again, his hands made quick work of your bikini top leaving your breasts bare before him.

Ace moved back to admire your breasts before slowly moving in to take a pink bud into his mouth, sucking and biting it lightly. Once done with the first nipple he moved to the other, he listened to your moans, and growled at the hand that was tugging his hair.

Ace brought his other hand not occupied with your breast to your lower regions, he began to rub your heat over your shorts, you laid back on the boat, forcing Ace to release your breast and focus on your lower half.

He moved to your belt, quickly undoing it and the zipper to your shorts, he pulled them down with your bikini bottoms in the blink of an eye. Spreading your legs his eyes locked with your lust filled (e/c) orbs begging him to pleasure you, the smirk he gave you made heat pool in your abdomen. 

"Your pretty wet for just a little kissing and nipple sucking" he brought his fingers to your wet core, slipping a single digit in. Your eyes closed, mouth opening in a low moan.

Ace licked his lips, adding another finger, he curled them up touching a sensitive spot inside, moving his head in he blew on your heated flesh, you twitched, tightening around his fingers for a split second, staying near your heat Ace licked and nipped your right thigh, kissing his way to your core only to retreat back again, you groaned in disapproval.

You dipped your hands into the cold ocean, the sudden weakness it brought to you heightened your arousal, Ace's fingers continued to pump into your core . . . slowly . . . teasingly. He moved down your thigh one last time and finally brought his tongue to your clit, moving in circular motions.

"Ahh, Aceee~" you purred. He smirked against you, pressing hard kisses to your clit. You writhed in pleasure, "M-more" you brought a hand out of the water nails grabbing at the arm Ace used to pin your hips with. He removed his lips and fingers from your core, sitting back to smirk at your panting form, taking his arm back from your grip he started to undo his belt. 

You panted pulling yourself to your elbows to watch as Ace released his excited cock from its prison, he slowly gave it a few hard pumps, pleasuring himself before you, he pressed his thumb down on his slit moaning. 

"I'd ask you to do this but I fear the boat will tip" he panted. 

You smirked, quickly dipping a foot into the water and bringing it back to start rubbing the tip of Ace's cock, surprising him he let out a gasp, the addition of sea water sent a tingling sensation down his length, you worked your toes against him pressing and rubbing in even strokes. You had him shuddering in ecstasy, pressing his cock to his abdomen you slid your foot downward towards his testicles.

"Alright stop" Ace grabbed your foot keeping it from completing its travels, "I want to put it in" his voice was deep.

Grabbing your hips Ace pulled you forward, forcing you on your back once more, guiding the tip of his cock to your dripping core he pushed in slowly, sighing in pleasure at every inch he slips in, you arched your back enjoying the feel of his cock stretching your walls.

Finally inside fully, Ace pulled out to the tip and thrusted in, you praised each thrust with a sensual moan. With every thrust Ace made, his boat swayed in the water, rocking you both slowly, you could hear the sea water slapping the sides as he continued. 

Aces hips slapped against yours, you could hear the wet sloping noises of your sex as Ace sped up his thrusting. You clawed at his shoulders as he slammed into your G-Spot. 

"Nhnn, Ace" you panted, "Right there" he hit the pleasurable bundle again.

"Ahh, your so tight tonight" he bit your collar bone. 

You gave out a long moan pulling Ace down against you.

Pressing fully against your body Ace thrusted harder, your arms wrapped around his middle your hands resting on his lower back. Each hard thrust he gave, your fingers curled, nails digging into his flesh, dragging them to his outer hips, leaving angry red skin in their wake, blood beaded from them seconds later. 

Your eyes focused skyward as Ace continued his onslaught of erotic movements inside you, you felt every touch of his tip to your womb. The sky was darkening, every thrust the stars seemed to appear brighter in the sky, the sun had come to sink almost fully into the sea on the horizon. 

Your moans and Ace's grunts were all that could be heard over the water splashing the boat, the wind was gone the boat had stopped.

You snapped back to reality as a familiar bundle started forming in your lower abdomen.

"Ahhh A-Ace" you moaned, "I'm so close" you gasped, gripping onto him tighter.

"Yeah" he moaned deeply, grunting in your ear, he was getting closer. Ace gave short, fast, hard thrusts, pulling your body to match his every move, your walls cinched down on his length, finally hitting your highest peak. Your moans could of been heard for miles on the quiet open ocean.

"Nngg" Ace came into you hard, he continued to spurt his cum with his following thrusts.

Both of you panted heavily, regaining your vision and needed oxygen. Ace gave a deep chuckle, pressing kisses to your chest, making his way to you lips, he easily slipped his tongue in, your body twitched with every movement Ace made against you, you gave a sudden nip to his tongue. He withdrew from your lips, a smirk decorating his own.

"I bet Thatch and Marco are worried right about now, we're running late for dinner" he chuckled.

"Then lets go." You smiled, lightly pushing at his chest in signal for him to pull out.

Ace pulled his flaccid cock out slowly, a thin strand of your mixed cum attaching him still, he groaned starting to feel aroused again at the sight.

"Aceee" you whined, knowing that groan. "I want to go back and eat now, we don't need them sending Marco as a search party" you pouted.

"I know, I know" Ace zipped himself up again as you carefully put your clothes back on. 

Zipping back to the Moby, Ace scurried off to put on a shirt to hide the scratches you left on him, while you trotted to the restroom to clean up what slipped out of you. Ace tossed some panties in to you on his way passed the bathroom while heading over to the dinning hall.

"Hey Ace" Marco greeted.

"Hey" he grinned sitting down and grabbing a bunch of food for himself.

"Where's (Y/n)?" Marco looked towards the door, not seeing you yet.

"Taking a piss?" Ace shrugged shoving his mouth full of potatoes.

Marco gave Ace a blank look, then he noticed you enter the dinning hall, "There she is" Marco smiled waving a hand to get you to come over.

"Yes Marco?" you smiled as you stood before him.

"Sit" he pointed to the seat to his left. 

"Yes Sir" you took the seat, Marco made up a plate for you and set it down, "Aww why thank you ~" you kissed his cheek. Marco gave no reaction, just stuffing some broccoli into his mouth.

You ate your dinner, and sat with Marco on deck the rest of the night, Ace headed off to bed. Before heading to bed yourself you stopped by your dads room to give him a goodnight kiss.

"Good night sweetheart" White Beard smiled down at you.

"Good night Papa" you smiled back, closing his door. Making your way to your room, you locked the door, changed into a night gown and flopped onto your bed hugging your pillows.

The following morning you ended up sleeping until late noon, Ace had made a decision that night he was going to head out on an adventure alone, he went to talk to White Beard.

"So, hey Pops?" Ace looked up at the tall male.

"Ahh Ace, whats the matter my boy?" he grinned down.

"I think i'm gonna head out for awhile, ya know, do some traveling for a bit myself." 

"Gurararara!! As long as you come home safe, then have at it." White beard laughed merrily. Ace smiled and laughed along.

When Ace was getting ready to leave that day, Marco approached him. "So Ace."

"Yeah?" Ace turned to Marco. 

"She never claws your back huh?" Marco asked, referring to the still fresh scratches you left on his shoulders, lower back and hips. 

Ace blushed, he forgot to put a shirt on this morning, 'Jeez I hope the old man didn't notice' he sweat dropped. 

"I uh . . why are you asking?" Ace looked about ready to jump overboard onto his boat and run.

"I've seen it on you once before, she avoids your tattoo?" Marco poked at one of the scabbing wounds.

Ace slapped his hand away. "Yeah, maybe she doesn't want to damage it, its her dads jolly roger after all, so in a way it's him." Ace jumped up on the railing, "Well i'm off see ya when I can, take care of (Y/n) till I get back" he grinned, with a wink he was gone.

Marco sighed watching Ace's boat quickly disappearing into the distance, (y/n) wont be to happy to know he just up and left without saying anything. "I'm gonna kick his ass one day" Marco headed back to the main deck to converse with his brothers and wait for you to wake up.

"Marco!" you called for your brother, it'd been an hour after Ace left that you woke up.

"Yes (Y/n)?" Marco called back from the upper deck.

"Why didn't you stop Ace?!" you shouted, a couple of your brothers told you how Ace had left after you asked about him when you came out on deck.

"He'll be back, its not like he's gone forever." Marco pulled your small frame to his larger one in a hug, he knew you were upset. Your body shook, Marco held you tighter while you cried silently. "It'll be okay sweetheart" he gently kissed the top of your head, slowly rubbing your back in a comforting manor.

Its been two months since your's and Ace's sexcapade out on open ocean, you made landfall on an island recently and decided to do some shopping with Marco while Ace was still away doing his own thing. You still couldn't believe that asshole left without telling you.

"(Y/n) this shop has some nice dresses" Marco pointed to a window displaying vibrant sundresses. 

"Ohhhh, lets go in then" you smiled hugging Marco's arm as he lead you into the shop.

Inside a woman greeted you, she had overly caked on makeup and a lot of jewelry, when she smiled the crows feet at the corner of her eyes deepened "Hello Darling, Welcome to my FABULOUS Shop, Can I help you find anything?" You noticed her eyes gave you and Marco a once over, but she continued to stare at Marco.

"We're just browsing" you put emphasis on we're to insinuate you and Marco were together to spare him from this strange older lady, you even went so far as to press your bosom against Marco's toned arm. You gave her one of your sweet smiles and pulled Marco over to the dresses that caught your eye.

Marco picked up a few looking over the patterns, finding one to be interesting. "Oh its a pineapple" you giggled seeing the colorful pineapple on the bottom corner of the dress, "Just like you" you poked his side, a tick mark appearing on his temple. 

"Stop calling me that." He groaned. 

"I'll buy it ~" you took the dress from his hands and set it over your arm as you continued to browse.

"You don't have to buy that." Marco reached to grab it. 

"No" you kept it from him "I want it, you picked it out." 

"I was looking at them with you, I only picked it up because I couldn't see what was on it" Marco huffed, cheeks now a soft pink. 

"It will forever be my favorite" you smiled.

"Hmph" Marco walked to the other side of the shop, picking up a straw sun hat, a light (F/c) scarf wrapped on it, hanging over the brim. "(Y/n) you like (f/c) don't you?" he held up the hat to show you.

"Ohhh That's really cute ~" You smiled "It'll go great with the dress you picked out" you giggled as Marco gave you a face.

You and Marco picked out a few more outfits and accessories and headed up to pay the shop lady, She put your items into bags and set them on the counter, Marco decided to buy everything for you.

"Please do come back any time" she said with a sexual tone to her voice, looking directly at Marco, completely ignoring you, like you were just a fly in the room, she'd leaned on the counter and pushed her breasts together whilst she spoke. You pouted out your bottom lip, grabbed your bags and Marco's arm, the shop lady scowled at you.

"Come on Marco, lets go, don't wanna keep daddy waiting ~" you laced your fingers with his and tugged him in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, Pops'll be upset if you aren't back before sunset." he chuckled poking your cheek while leading you to the door. He completely missed the absolute shock and anger on the shop keepers face.

You giggled running ahead of Marco after getting outside the old ladies shop, "That lady was so creepy, could you even tell she was hitting on you?" you spun around facing Marco as he slowly walked to you.

"I wasn't paying her any attention." he shrugged. 

"She was hitting on you and trying to send you sexual vibes Bro" you laughed. "She even kept it up with me clinging to you, like she didn't give a damn if you were possibly dating me" you hugged Marco's waist, chin resting on his chest, your (e/c) eyes meeting his. "she looked pretty pissed when you mentioned Pops and lead me out"

Marco pat your head lovingly, giving you a smile"Your more important then some old bat" he chuckled deeply before you let go of him, you both continued on your path to the docks to the ship.

Finally making it back to the Moby Dick you ran off to let your dad know you and Marco had came back safely.

"DADDY ~" you trotted up to his large seated form. White Beard looked over his shoulder, spotting you. 

"(Y/n) welcome back my dear, right in time too. Gurarara! Ace is back!" 

You screamed, seeing Ace standing with that big smile on his face.

"ACE!?" you dropped your bags and darted over to Ace, jumping into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going off on your own somewhere?" you squeezed him tight.

"Because I knew you would have begged me to take you with me." he chuckled, rubbing your back.

"DUH, I practically go everywhere with you." you pulled back to glare at him.

"Well I didn't want pops worrying about you constantly either, I mean your his only flesh and blood on this ship, you have to stay safe." Ace got real serious.

"I-I know that, but you keep me safe and my devil fruit too, I can protect myself." Ace set you down on your own feet again, you leaned your head against his chest. 

You father started to laugh again, "Come now (Y/n) don't be sad now, Ace is back and you must of had a good day with Marco right?" 

"OH!" you released Ace turning to the bags you dropped, "Marco bought me a bunch of new dresses, one of them has a cute colorful Pineapple on it" you trotted over rummaging through the bags to find the dress.

"Pineapple? He chose it?" Ace tried to hold in his laughter.

"I was looking at it, she decided she wanted it." Marco joined your little gathering.

"TA DA" you pulled out the white dress, showing your Father, Boyfriend and Brothers.

"Gurarara! It's lovely~" your father praised.

"RIGHT?" You agreed, "he even chose a perfect hat and I found a waist belt that looks PERFECT with it ~~" you were getting super excited over your new clothes. 

"Lets see it then!" Thatch called.

"OKAY" you smiled brightly, taking your bags to your room to change into the dress. 

You quickly changed into the pineapple dress and accessories, once your (H/l) (H/c) hair was brushed (Up/Down) you gently placed the staw hat atop your head and headed back to the deck to show your brothers.

"Woooo ~" your brothers gave hoots and hollers at you, complementing your beauty. 

"That dress looks great on you" Thatch smiled.

You smiled and thanked him, you gave a few spins as your father requested. 

After getting all that attention from your brothers Ace decided he wanted some himself, but not from them, from you. He grabbed your hand and tugged you along with him, everyone had started up their party to celebrate Ace's return and hadn't taken any notice that he'd left, though Marco had, he's always looking out for you two.

"Ace~ were you jealous?" you asked as he pressed hard kisses to your exposed neck, your back flush against a door.

"No" he growled, nipping you. 

You squeaked at the sting, you knew he was jealous, he would only bite you when he was mad. Ace had dragged you into a random room on the ship, closed and locked the door, then pinned you to it knocking your hat off in the process. His hands worked over your dress, pulling it up on your hips, he yanked your panties down.

"Ace!" you barked. 

He ignored you, his hot hands grabbed your ass and thighs, squeezing, and pinching. You moaned, grabbing his shoulders for support. Ace moved forward and captured your lips with his, another moan from you gave way to his tongues access, he rubbed his tongue sensually against yours, making you groan. You bit lightly on Ace's tongue when one of his hands slipped to your lower lips. His fingers spread your labia, rubbing from your opening to your clit.

"Ahh Ace" you pulled away from his lips.

Ace grinned, pulling his hand from your cunt, he grabbed the straps of your dress pulling them from your shoulders, pulling the fabric down below your breasts freeing them as you pulled your arms out of the straps quick to replace your arms back on his shoulders.

Ace grabbed one of your supple breasts, squeezing it roughly in his large hand, his other returned to working your clit. You began rubbing Ace's length through his pants, biting his neck while you undid them to free his hot throbbing cock.

Earning moaning groans from your aroused lover, he slipped two fingers into your core while you pumped his length. Ace took your lips with his, kissing you deeply, your nimble fingers kept pace with his rough one pumping into your heat, you could feel the knot in your abdomen beginning to coil, you needed Ace not his fingers. Pushing Ace lightly you managed to get him on the floor, his fingers had left your body.

"I want to ride you Ace" you panted as he pulled from your lips.

"Really?" Ace was surprised, you'd never rode him before, but he'd thought of you doing it once while he was masturbating during his time away. You nodded as Ace leaned back, allowing you to sit in his lap.

"I'll help you move alright" Ace grinned, guiding your hips over his cock, your dress held up so he could see.

"Lay down" you lightly pushed Ace down with your free hand, the other still holding up your dress, reaching down between your legs you lightly grasp Ace's length, slowly moving down so his tip met your entrance, you took him into your body, you flinched after finally seating yourself on his hips.

His tip was kissing your womb, Ace was really turned on, 'this is the largest I've felt him since the last time we had sex on his boat.' you shivered.

You began your movements lifting your body with your legs and letting yourself down onto his cock, electing a moan each time. Ace steadied you as you rode him, his hips came up to meet your every downward thrust, your breasts bouncing as you moved. 

"Mmm Ace" you started moving your hips in circular motions, Ace's cock rubbed every inch of your inner walls, you could feel every stroke of his tip against your womb. 'If I do this' you thought, straightening your spine out pressing your hips forward slightly, curving into a light arch pressing your clit into his pelvis harder, his cock pressed deeper. 

"Ahnn" you panted lightly, Ace groaned beneath you, he tugged your hips, silently asking you to move them, you started to slide back and forward on his hips. Ace had bunched your dress up on your waist to watch as you rubbed yourself on him.

He gave a hard or involuntary thrust every few movements making you gasp, he wouldn't last long if you kept this pace, he needed it faster, you were being so slow. With a quick movement Ace flipped you under him and took over thrusting into your wanting core. 

"Ahh, n-not so fast" you groaned, Ace was being to rough, he'd make you bleed if he kept that up.

"Ngh s-sorry" Ace panted and slowed down a little. Each thrust you swore he'd break into your womb, it felt to good to stop him, all during you could hear the slopping sounds of your feminine juices covering Ace's cock and your ass and thighs, the sound was so erotic. 

Suddenly over the sound of your gasping moans and sloppy sex, low voices were heard approaching the room you were both in. "Ahh I drank wayyyy to much" a deep male voice slurred lightly, Ace didn't stop his thrusting, he quieted your moans with his lips. The door knob rattled lightly, your heart was racing, what if this is his room. 

"That's naw ch'ur room" another voice slurred.

Ace hips slammed into yours effectively earning a silent scream from you, body arching high off the wooden floor, nails digging into Ace's biceps, your orgasm hit the best peak you've ever had, the adrenaline of nearly being caught effectively giving you a high, nothing but white flashed your vision essentially blinding you.

Before your vision and voice came back to you, you heard the two men outside stumbling down the hallway, your moans filled Ace's ears as he'd hit his own adrenaline filled orgasm, he barely held himself up over you as he gasped for breath.

Your entire body was shaking as he pulled out and rolled off of you. Your quivering hands reaching out to grasp onto something to keep you there, Ace had pulled your body to his, lightly petting your hair as you came down from your high.

"That was exciting, huh?" Ace chuckled lightly "for a moment I thought we were actually going to get caught" 

"I think, that was probably the best sex we've ever had so far" you gave a light laugh while trying to sit up, you had to get dressed and leave this room now. Ace had already slipped himself back into his pants and zipped up, so he assisted in helping you straighten up.

"I think I have to agree, but who knows, we may eventually top even this one." He chuckled huskily.

"Maybe, but not anytime soon, my legs feel like jelly" Ace was helping you stand while you spoke to him, eventually you both left the room and returned to the party on deck, you ended up sitting with Marco and Thatch to play a game of Black Jack.

It'd been a month since Ace had returned to the Moby, and a week since you came down with the Flu, you were puking your guts out all day for four days straight, after a bit of treatment and lots of fluids you were back on your feet and holding down food again. You'd been sleeping in Ace's room since you'd gotten better.

Rolling out of Ace's bed you grabbed your clothes, putting them on. 

"I'm going to shower, okay?" you poked Ace's cheek.

"Don't, Stay here." He pouted.

"No, I'm covered in sweat and i'm sticky, I need to wash up." you stuck your tongue out at Ace and left his room, heading over to the large bathroom down the hall, running the water until it got to the right temperature before you got in, washing Ace's essence off your stomach and the sweat from the rest of your body. You took your time to enjoy the relaxing pulse of the water as it cascaded down your body before turning the water off, grabbing your towel to dry off and get dressed.

"You know (Y/n), if the two of you keep going at it like you do, something is bound to happen." Marco warned when you excited the bathroom. He'd over heard the two of you last night.

"Don't worry Marco nothing'll happen, I'm cautious when we do it." you smile.

"This really isn't the type of conversation I want to have with you." Marco groaned.

"Then stop talking about it" you laughed "If it makes you feel better i'll tell Ace to stop Cumming inside, he managed to cum on my stomach last night." you winked with a light laugh and walked away, leaving Marco red in the face you go join Ace in his room letting him know about your conversation with Marco before dragging his lightly drowsy ass out on deck for the big feast your dad set up after a successful battle.

It didn't take long for Ace to get into the celebration, he'd woken up right away after catching a whiff of all the delightful foods that had been prepared. 

"Ahh man this is great huh (Y/n)" Ace hummed drunkenly, he'd just finished a drinking game with Thatch not to long ago, now he was sitting next to you with a pint in his hand. You laughed at his drunken antics.

"Yes it is, but I think you should lay off the drinks love." you tried to take his pint but he kept it out of your reach. 

"Nahh I can still out drink you and Marco . . ." Ace went silent for a moment, you looked over to see his face blank with a red hue over it, ". . . why aren't you drinking?" he suddenly spoke.

"You know I don't like to drink, its rare when I do. Remember what happened when you first got me to drink?" you asked, trying to see if he remembered what he'd caused the day he got you shit faced drunk.

"Ohhh right" he slurred, "you went insane" you managed to take his pint while he was distracted with the past, he'd gotten you so smashed you sunk one of the original fleet ships, and you were hung over for a week after, you couldn't stand up the entire time, you crawled everywhere and got pissed at night when anyone made noise or tried to talk to you. 

"You cant have more than a small glass" Ace pouted, moving his hand to take a drink from his pint, only to notice it was gone, quickly looking to you Ace caught a glimpse of the mug he'd had suddenly flying over the ships railing. 

"HEY! I Was Drinking That!!!" Ace huffed.

"You had enough Flame Brain, you need to stop and drink some water." You grinned.

Ace just pouted at you and complained for twenty minuets before he up and fell asleep mid sentence. Typical Portgas D. Ace, falling asleep at the worst or dumbest moments. You shook your head and left him there to sleep it off. Heading to your own room to sleep yourself. 

The following week Ace and yourself had taken to start some training so you'd be able to join him the next time he decided to leave the Moby for a long period of time.

"Come on (Y/n) Keep it up you got this" Ace praised as you finished your 100th push up. 

"Ughh i'm so exhausted, I wanna take a baaaaaathhhh" you whined collapsing on deck into a small pool of your own sweat, Ace's laugh filled your ears.

"We can take shower together" Ace winked, you would have blushed but your cheeks were already a plush red from the extensive work out.

"Really Ace?" you leered at him. He sniggered at you and kept lifting his weights.

You managed to drag your sweaty ass to the bathroom and started a cool bath and shower, you'd quickly washed all the sweat and filth from your body and sunk into the cold bath water, laying back and sighing in bliss. The days were getting hotter lately and you took the brunt of the heat having nearly collapsed a few times the other day.

"Hnnn, this feels so gooooood" you moaned running your hands up your naked body under the water, stopping when you hugged your shoulders. The bathroom door creaked open revealing Ace, he walked over to the shower and started the water, you glared at him lightly. 

"Cool your tits babe, I just want to wash up, I'm not going to bug you" He smiled, proceeding to shower off like he'd said. "I wish you'd relax a little more, you've been REALLY grumpy lately. Did I make you mad or something?"

"Hn?" you thought for a moment, Ace hadn't done anything to you, you'd just been getting really pissed at people for no real reason lately and you didn't know why. "No, you haven't done anything." 

"Your kinda worrying me" He looked genuinely concerned for you.

"I'm alright Ace" you gave him a reassuring smile. 

"If you say so" Ace smiled lightly back and finished showering off, you left the bathroom a bit after Ace and spent time lounging with your Dad.

"What's wrong with my baby girl" White Beard asked you upon seeing your slightly hunched over figure approaching him. 

"My back is sore and my feet hurt, this training is taking its tole on me." You managed to climb onto your fathers knee and proceeded to lay on your back over his leg, your own hung on either side of his knee. 

"Take more breaks, we don't need you back on an I.V" your father lightly brushed your bangs to the side with a large finger.

"But if I get tired this easy it just means I need to build up more stamina." you sighed.

"You have plenty Stamina" Marco said with implications.

"Sh-Shut UP!" you sat up and kicked your shoe off at him, hitting him dead on the ass. 

"HEY!" Marco whipped around grabbing your shoe from the deck ready to throw it at you, before pops gave him a stern look, Marco tossed your shoe over by pops and left you to lay back on your dad again and take a nap.

Ace and yourself spent a good part of the last two months training and fooling around, today was no different from the others, you'd been in bed with your lover for the better part of the evening.

"Ne, Ace?" you rolled over in your bed to meet Ace's beautiful eyes.

"Hn?" he grunted.

"I think Marco might be right, we do have sex A LOT," Ace pulled you closer, his hands running through your (h/l) (h/c) hair "and lately it kinda hurts, not during but after" your hand ran up his bare chest.

Ace's eyes widened in surprise, "Why didn't you say so sooner?" he pulled back from you to look you in the eyes.

"I don't know. But I've been feeling a dull pain for long periods after, then I feel really dizzy recently too, like getting out of bed I feel winded" you sigh, snuggling into Ace again.

"Then let's not have sex so much, I can deal" he gave you his goofy grin relaxing. 

"Sure you can" you giggled.

"oh come on, give me some credit, we used to do it like three times a week, and before that it used to be like two to three times a day." He pouted, he was proud of his self control over time, you'd both actually done it like he said, many times a day for weeks.

"Alright, I'm sorry." You smiled, pressing a loving kiss to his chest over his heart, feeling it beat lightly against your lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" Ace curled around you, both falling asleep instantly.

"MARCOOOOO" You shouted searching for your dear brother.

"POLO!" Thatch shouted back. 

"Knock it off!" Marco yelled at Thatch who only laughed, "What do you need (Y/n)?" Marco asked as you approached the table he sat at with a few others playing poker.

"Remember what you talked with me about a long while back, the thing you were worried about?" You hinted.

"Hmm. . . . OH! Yes . . WHY?!" He looked scared suddenly.

"Calm down, I'm just here to let you know i'm taking your advice, so you wont need to worry." You laughed at his fearful expression. 

"Jeez couldn't make up your mind sooner than this, I told you that MONTHS ago, Damn" he ran his palm over his face, he thought you were about to tell him your were pregnant. "Focus more on getting stronger alright."

"Got it ~" you skipped away from him and the others.

"What was that about?" Thatch raised and eyebrow at Marco.

"Don't worry about it" Marco set his cards down.

The rest of the day you spent working out and lounging around in a (f/c) Bikini on deck, you kept feeling an odd sensation, as though someone was watching you, or sending you very creepy sexual vibes, you looked around for Ace, he was over with pops and Marco near the front of the ship, Couldn't be him. 

"Hmm, Must be imagining it" you shrugged, laying back down you rolled onto your tummy closing your eyes again.

Off in a dark corner sat Marshall D Teach, he'd been watching you for months, you'd just now taken notice to him watching. 

"Gotta be more careful" he groaned, zipping his pants and leaving the area.

Teach had been more aggressively watching you for the last month, its not often he'd see you without Ace next to you and he was taking full advantage of it, he'd been watching you work out again.

"Oh ew, I felt a muscle twitch in my stomach" you poked at your lower abdomen.

"Just means all the training's working" Marco poked at your cheek, you stuck your tongue out at him in retaliation. "Careful, one of these days I may just bite it off" Marco sneered.

"Guhh" Your face burned red. "That's a joke, Right?!"

"Sure" he laughed, walking away.

"MARCO!" you shouted at his retreating figure, "That was a Joke??? RIGHT????!!" 

You gave chase of your elder brother whining his name all the way, he was going to get annoyed sooner or later. 

"Marcooooooooooooooo" you huffed.

"Polo" he sat with a straight face. 

"Marco? Wh-" you were cut off

"Polo" he said again, staring at the ocean keeping an eye out for any approaching ships. 

"What the hell? stop saying that" you stomped one of your feet softly, yet the wooden boards groan'd at the impact, "talk to me properly dammit. What happened to hating people saying Polo to you!?"

"I can say it because i'm not annoying myself with it, i'm annoying you" he grinned "Now what is it (Y/n)-Yoi?" he watched you from the corner of his eye.

"That stupid muscle twitch from earlier is still happening." you again poked at you abdomen.

"Then its a muscle spasm, just take a break and relax, it'll stop, you just over did all the training." Marco had finally faced you, poking you stomach himself to tease you.

You pouted your lips and huffed, "But I need to get stronger."

"No, you need to relax and have fun, usually girls like to spend time with other girls and go shopping, not live on a pirate ship and kill people"

"Well i'm not normal" you turned your head up at him.

"I know, go take a bath." He lightly turned you toward the door leading inside to the showers.

"Fine, but i'm only going cuz I Want To, not cuz you told me to." you walked off, unknowing of the male that followed none to long after you. Entering the bathroom you began to remove your clothes, once your bikini bottoms hit the floor the door opened suddenly, revealing Teach himself. 

"AHHHHHH!!" you screamed jumping, covering yourself quickly, "GET OUT!"

"Ahh (Y/n)? So Sorry I didn't know you were in here" Marshall lied. By this time your screaming had attracted Marco and a few of your other brothers. 

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Marco ran in seeing Teach, "Why are you in here Teach?" his eyes narrowed at the black haired male. 

"It was all just an accident is all, I didn't know (Y/n) was going to be in here" he held his hands up in defense. Marco had made quick work to stand in front of you, hiding your naked body from Teach and two of your brothers.

"Don't keep standing in here talking like this is a normal conversation Teach, Get out!" Marco pointed to the door.

"Alright, Sorry" Teach took his time walking out.

"M-Marco" you clung to his back shaking.

"Its alright (y/n) he's gone, take your bath" he pat your hand on his side and started to walk out. All the commotion had attracted your dear Love, Ace.

"What's going on?" he asked Marco as he walked out.

"Teach walked in on (y/n)" he motioned his head towards the door he just closed.

"WHAT!? He saw my Girl Naked?!" Ace was pissed. He'd send Teach flying if he saw him, Lucky for Teach he wasn't seen by Ace for days after the 'Accident' thus getting away with his crime.

Days continued on without another accident, those days turned to weeks and soon your crew came across a traveling merchant on open ocean. Your father decided to buy some goods from the Man, finding he sold clothes as well you started to browse and try some on.

"Papa, what do you think of this one" You trotted out of the dressing tent Marco set up for you on deck in a cute frilly (F/c) bikini.

"Gurarara they all look nice on you sweetheart" White Beard smiled broadly at his lovely little girl. 

"I agree madam, they all flatter your lovely (S/T) skin ~ and you have quite the figure for them as well" the salesmen commented, his eyes looking over your perky breasts, curved sides, flat abdomen and voluptuous hips and rear. Marco sent a warning glare to the man and made him flinch. 

At the current moment your trying on a multitude of bikini's and displaying them to your father. The traveling salesmen ended up out of luck to be caught by the White Beard Pirates, with a review of his ship your dad decided to buy a few goods as well as getting you some new clothes.

"Are you sure?" you pouted.

"Gurarara, of course my dear, I'm your father I cant lie to you. If you like all of those, I'll buy them" he smiled down to you again, you gave a cute giggle and accepted. 

"Alright then, Mister, I'll take the one's I tried on." You smiled happily to the salesman.

"Ahh, Yes ma'am" he smiled nervously.

"Jeez (y/n) you must be really happy to get some new clothes, your glowing with excitement" Ace chuckled happily at you.

"I don't know why I feel so happy" you squealed lightly, "maybe its because you agreed to let me come with you on your next outing?" you smiled

"Aww it cant be worth THAT much excitement right?" Marco jabbed at Ace's side with his elbow.

"Pfft, if shes happy about it then Cool, let her be happy. Its contagious after all, just look at everyone." Ace motioned to all the merriment on the deck, (Y/n) wiggling around and laughing with her brothers, jumping up and down next to pops the next moment.

You had ended up burning off all the energy you had and falling asleep on your dads lap again, it'd been awhile since you just sat down and relaxed with your dad or just sat down not doing anything in general.

White Beard hadn't complained but did shush anyone who got to loud while walking by the two of you. 

You really needed to relax if you were going to go off with Ace in the morning to head for the island before the fleet, it was only to scout out the place for stock, the fleet needed to get more food and booze before setting out for a long time to the next island.

The following morning you were getting ready to head out with Ace, you'd woken up with a dull pain in your private and lower abdominal area, but brushed it off. You might of just had a slight tummy ache from your poor choice in breakfast, orange slices on top of toast with a sprinkle of sea salt.

"(Y/n) you should stay behind, you haven't been looking to well today" Marco commented, stopping you mid-step.

"I'll be fine Marco" you smiled "I've got Ace here to keep me safe if anything goes down." You sat at the edge of the ship ready to jump down to the water below, Ace jumped down to his boat already taking off. 

"Wish me luck and Don't fall over board boys" you giggled, slipping off the railing, nearing the water you kicked off the side of the Moby Dick and took of after Ace, the whole ship rocked from the force and pushed it slightly off the direction it was heading, the waves cause by the Moby Dick hit the other fleet ships rocking them as well.

You and Ace headed in a course ahead of the ships, heading to an island 4 hours away from the fleet.

You had already been ahead of them by an hour when you started to feel a sharper pain in your private region, pushing it off as maybe your period decided to come early this month you kept in pace with Ace's boat. 

It was another hour when the pain became worse, every speeded step you took upon the oceans surface became utter agony, if you let up your speed to much you'd sink like a rock and Ace wouldn't be able to help you. If you stopped here it'd take the fleet two hours to get to you to help, but the Island was the same distance away, Ace was all you had right now.

"OWW DAMMIT!" you barked out, you tripped up, your speed decreasing, not to a dangerous level, but you were still in pain.

"What is it?" Ace pulled his boat closer to you, observing your pained expression.

"Ace let me on, NOW!" you reached a trembling hand to him, he grabbed it, quickly pulling you onto his boat stopping the flames at his feet to keep from burning you. "What's wrong?" he asked as you suddenly doubled over, his boat now coming to a stop.

"I don't know, it just suddenly hurt more, down there, and my, Ughhhhh" you clutched you lower abdomen, "It Hurts!"

Ace helped you to slowly sit on the front of his boat, you laid back groaning in pain. 

"What do you want me to do?" Ace rubbed your thigh in a soothing manner, "Should I take you back to the Moby?" 

"N-No, something's AHH" you tensed up, "Something is pushing" you cried.

"P-Pushing? What?" Ace's voice held a tone of panic in it, "What is, where?"

"B-Between my legs" you groaned, now trying to unfasten your shorts to pull them down with your panties, getting them to your mid thigh from the position your in, you carefully reach a hand down to your entrance, feeling how wide its become you shakily placed a digit inside, feeling something you panic. "ACE! S-Somethings in there!" you retreat your hand.

"What?" Ace looks between your legs "I cant see anything, you gotta open your legs" he grabbed your clothes on your thighs and pulled them to your ankles, carefully he pulled your thighs apart to peer, down there, to see your opening quite wide. 

"Umm Wh-" his eyes suddenly widened "What is that?" 

"What? I cant see what is it?!!" you were shaking from the intense pain.

"Its hair" he twitched.

"ACE!" you screamed at him, thinking he was fucking around with you.

"N-No Seriously, black hair, (Y-Y/N) a-are you?" he couldn't complete his question, seemingly to shocked and trying to get a grasp on the situation, was this really happening or is he having a horrible dream. 

"What? Dammit Ace" you threw your head back and screamed in pain, feeling it pressing down to your vaginal area. 

"(Y/N) Y-your giving birth" Ace stuttered out.

"I'm WHAT?" you screamed, now spreading your legs wider and bringing them up in hopes to ease the pain if even just by a little.

Here you were finding out your in Labor of all things, in the middle of the damn ocean, no doctors in sight and the only ship that can help you now is damn near two hours away from helping you. 

Ace and yourself sat in his boat, waves rocking you around causing you to scream more at the world and Ace himself, if your literally giving birth, this is 'HIS FAULT' you screamed to yourself in your head, but you had to yell at yourself for it to because you always gave in to everything he asked, 'How could I say no to that face?' you groaned internally.

You spent an hour and a half screaming profanities at Ace as he tried to help you in this situation, he'd never seen a woman give birth before, and he'd only had sex twice before he ever met you, but you being the only one he let 'it' out in. 

"Just hold on (Y/n) the Moby should be showing up on the horizon soon" he tried to reassure you.

"I DON'T CARE!" you screamed and groaned after "I want this OUT NOW!" you managed to land a weak kick to his chest knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Guhh" he coughed trying to regain oxygen, in his coughing fit he noticed a big black spot off in the distance, That HAD to be the Moby.

Your screams of pain increased again, now holding yourself up on your elbows, you let the urge to push take over, the babies head now coming out right in front of Ace, who shuddered at the site.

Over on the Moby Dick, White Beard and the other fleet Captain's picked up on the screaming ahead of their ships. 

"That sounds like (Y/n)" Thatch called over to the others.

Marco made way to the front of the ship looking out over the water with a scope.

"AHHH! ACE IT HURTS!" You cried in pain, Ace continued to panic doing what ever he could think of to try and help you with the human life being pushed out from between your legs.

"I Dont know what I'm supposed to do!" Ace took your hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" You screamed at the top of your lungs gripping down on Ace's hand hard enough to possibly break it.

"OWW!" Ace attempted to take his hand back while screaming with you. 

"ACE!" Marco's voice suddenly called out above them, "What the hell is going on?!" 

"(Y-Y/n) she's GIVING BIRTH!" He panicked again.

"What?! She wasn't Pregnant." Marco hovered above.

"TRY TELLING THAT TO THE BABY COMIN' OUTTA HER!!" Ace emphasized by motioning with his other hand to the babies head coming out of your nether regions.

"AHHH ACE!" You screamed again pulling his attention back to you. "It's almost out, I-I can feel it, D-don't let it fall" you let his hand go.

"R-Right" his voice quivered. 

"MARCO!" a dingy boat finally rowed up close to Ace's boat, Marco landed in it to pull Ace's beside them. "Get her on this boat Ace" Marco demanded.

"Cant Now, Try later" Ace stammered out as you screamed pushing one final time as your new born child slipped into Ace's hands, "I-I got it!" Ace shouted surprised, he was shaking.

"Here" Marco took off his shirt and handed it to Ace to wrap the wet baby in.

"Th-thanks" Ace pressed the baby to himself to take the shirt, then wrapped the now whaling child into it, "I-its a boy" he breathed out.

"It is?" you asked quietly while panting, your voice was horse. 

"Yeah" Ace smiled, moving forward to show you the newly born life he held in his arms, the child had Ace's adorable freckles and black hair, due to him still crying you didn't get to see his eyes. One of the other men in Marco's rescue boat took off his coat to cover your lower half so they could bring you onto the larger boat and take you back to the Moby where a doctor would be waiting, thanks to Marco heading back.

"Come on sis we're gonna move you over now" your crew mates carefully brought you over to their boat, Ace slowly handed you the quieting baby.

"He's so tiny" you gently touched one of your son's small hands, his wails had turned into a light babbling, warm wetness fell over your cheeks, you were crying, tears of happiness. 

Ace followed the boat back to the Moby, main heading still being the island you were going to beforehand.

On the Moby your father sat with you, the crew had taken you to his room for final treatment, your new born son was taken by the doctor to be cleaned up. 

"Papa i'm sorry, I didn't know I wa-" your dad shushed you, his eyes were gentle, he wasn't mad, but he was very worried. 

Soon enough the doctor returned, your baby in hand, warped in a blanket.

"He's a healthy little thing" the doctor smiled handing your tiny boy to you, you cradled him to your bosom smiling tearfully down at him knowing he's okay. 

"I'm so glad" his tiny eyes opened to meet (e/c) to (e/c)

"He's got your eyes" White Beard leaned down to look at the tiny infant in your arms, he may of been a tad upset to suddenly find out his daughter is a mother, and without being told she was pregnant to begin with, but to know she didn't know she was pregnant was another thing. 

"I'm so surprised this little guy could hide inside you for so long, your mothers stomach was quite the balloon when she was pregnant" he chuckled softly.

Ace had been let into the room after White Beard left to announce the news to the entire crew.

"A baby" he sighed, "to think this would happen" he smiled.

"Well I guess Marco really was right, but then again I cant figure out how long I was carrying him for, so when did I get pregnant?" you frowned trying to remember what time you'd had sex that got you pregnant.

"The boat? or after that?" Ace tried to help.

"Ughh forget it. Lets just give this miracle a name okay?" you hummed.

"Sure, how about, Bolt? Or No no Spade!" Ace was getting excited.

"Ace, No . . . Just no." you shook your head.

"Oh come on, Ace of Spade, it makes since father and Son" he pouted. 

"If you want something that matches then why don't we call him Trace? He's your little copy" you smiled, your son cooed at the mention of his new name.

"Alright then, Portgas D. Trace" Ace grinned.

Ace and you sat with your son for awhile, eventually feeding him for the first time from your swollen breasts, Ace held you both in his arms as Trace fed. Marco knocked on the door and came in after you'd finished.

"Pops wants to baptize your kid" he grinned.

"Is that really necessary? he was just born and maybe I don't want him to be a Pirate" Ace pouted. You giggled at him, your son was going to be dipped in a basin of sea water, baptizing him to freedom on the open ocean, and a permanent member of the White Beard Crew. 

Not that he wasn't already with two great men's Blood in his veins, Pirate King Gol D. Roger and Strongest Man in the World, one of Four Emperors, Edward Newgate. With Grandfathers that famous he's bound to be well known in the future. Weather he chose to stay a pirate or not.

"Ace, it'll be alright" you pat his arm, carefully handing your baby to Marco while Ace grumbled to himself and helped you stand. Leading you on the deck you father sat in his chair, waiting for Marco to bring your son over to the basin.

"Today is a wonderful day" your father boomed, "Today My daughter brought into this world, my Grandson" your brothers cheered happily, some tossing Congratulations here and there. 

"Today we baptize him as a Member of The White Beard Pirates." Marco carefully took the blanket off your son, setting him gently into the basin of warm sea water, little Trace cooed, his little feet lightly splashing.

"From this day forward" Ace told Pops your sons name in a whisper "Portgas D. Trace! Is our precious new generation White Beard Pirate!" your father and brothers boomed loudly, ultimately causing the newborn to wail in fear, Marco returned the crying baby to you.

Your father scooped you up into his arms being careful of your baby. 

"Although your are young, I'm still proud of you, raise him well my dear." You father placed a kiss to the top of your head. Tenderly looking down at his sweet baby holding her own baby. This will be a day he will Never forget.

End.


	2. Meeting Nakama Dad Ace x Mom Reader

"So Luffy its been a pretty long time" Ace greeted his brother.

"It has" he laughed, grinning his big goofy grin, "you still look the same Ace" Luffy laughed at the irritated face Ace gave him.

"Well I could say I have changed, I mean I am a dad now" Ace spoke in a proud tone. 

"YOU AREEEEEEE!?????" Luffy yelled shocked, his jaw literally hitting the floor. 

"Yeah, You can meet my wife and son if your interested, they're waiting at a safe distance from the Island on a small boat" Ace pointed out to a ship in the distance from his place on the Going Marry, the boat had a cute bear totem as its mast, the sails furrowed above it. Although he said you were his wife, Ace and yourself haven't actually been married properly, being pirates and all, you both agreed to take the title but not marry publicly, you had a small ceremony on the Moby a year after Trace was born.

When Ace set out to find Luffy, you and Trace followed safely behind him in your own ship.

(Y/n) was still a pretty strong woman so she didn't always need Ace to save her, she'd fight to the death if need to protect the life she and Ace created, (Y/n) kept in contact with Ace via denden mushi. 

"OHHHHHHHH I WANNA MEET EMMMM" Luffy shouted running over to the side of the boat to look out at the small vessel. "NAMI LETS GOOOO" He shouted to his navigator. 

"Aye aye captain. Usopp! Bring us close to that ship!" she yelled at the poor sniper.

"What!? Luffy told you to do it, I don't have to listen to you." He complained but was already in the process of moving his precious Marry. Ace gave you a quick call over the Denden Mushi, just to let you know the ship approaching is his brothers vessel. 

"Trace, papa's coming over with his brothers ship, Are you excited to meet your Uncle?" You smiled at the toddler as he sat in his high chair eating an orange. He's such a cute boy, he looked so much like ace with his own little western hat. 

Trace looked a little scared for a second, he hadn't been in the world much, he's only known life around White Beards crew, this is his first time ever being away from the Moby and his Grandpa, he'd cried when you left with him, he'd thought you were never returning to the Moby, it took the crew reassuring the tot he wasn't leaving forever and the crew would see him again in two or three months. 

"Mmm" he isn't one to give full replies, but you could understand he was nervous, he just stuck his last orange slice in his mouth, giving you the chance to clean him up and wait on deck for the other ship to approach.

Your ship turned out to be only a bit smaller than the Marry, making it easy for you to jump aboard with your son in tow.

"Hello" You greeted with a smile. Your son on your back Hidden from view "I'm (y/n), Ace's Wife" a blonde went heart eye'd shouting things you didn't pay any attention to, meeting your gaze to the shorter male next to Ace, Luffy.

"WOW Your So PRETTY!" Luffy shouted, He hadn't expected a girl prettier than the female on his crew to pop up

"Luffy calm down, your scaring him" Ace scolded, noticing his son tensed in fear and gripped his mothers clothes tighter. 

"Who?" Sanji asked, looking to the raven haired male, and (h/c) haired beauty, only Luffy had been informed of Ace being a father, the rest of the crew were about doing their own thing.

You giggled kneeling down to set Trace's feet on the wood deck, he shyly climbed off and hid behind your legs once you stood up again.

"This is Trace" you pressed a hand behind the three and a half year old's back, pushing him into view of his uncle and crew mates.

"A Beautiful woman, but not just that" Sanji took your hand "a gorgeous mother, Ohhhh Madam ~" you stared at Sanji confused, then took your hand back from him, your attention back on Luffy. "Ahh" Sanji fell to his knees rejected.

"Ohh, your a mini Ace" Luffy knelt before the toddler, a huge smile on his face. "I'm Luffy."

"He's your uncle" You told your son, "your Nakama." Trace glanced back to you for a moment before slowly walking closer to Luffy. 

Luffy put his hands up to Trace's side as he stopped. "Shishishi Hi" he laughed lightly.

"Hi" Trace whispered out, Ace smiled beside his brother and son, "Cute ain't he?" Ace's smile grew wider.

"He definitely is" Nami agreed kneeling on Luffy's other side.

Trace quickly tried to hide himself against Luffy's chest in an attempt to hide from the female. Luffy laughed picking the tiny boy up. "Awww he's shyyy" he laughed happily.

"Did I scare him?" Nami looked stunned, Usopp was laughing in the background "SHUT IT USOPP!!" Trace once again clung to Luffy.

"Ahh, it would be best if you didn't yell around Trace, he gets scared by it easy." You told the Busty orange haired teen. "His uncles back on our crew tend to yell and fight one another a lot and he's had a bad experience with it." 

You referred to a time that some of your brothers got raging drunk and decided to play some games and gamble, leading to accusations of cheating and poor little Trace had been in the area and was ultimately knocked over pretty hard. It'd been an accident, but he still got a small cut from it and cried a lot after, now he runs away anytime someone yells.

"Ohh" Nami covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," she turned to Luffy who still held the toddler, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Trace looked over at the saddened teen and smiled at her with light laughter. Nami smiled back at the boy.

"Aww~" she swooned a bit at his cute laugh. 

"Now then, your name is Trace?" Luffy asked. The toddler nodded, "You wan'a tour of my pirate ship?" Trace nodded again a wide smile on his face, he absolutely loved boats. Although he got lost a lot on the Moby, he still lost his way on his dads fleet ship too. 

"Don't run with him Luffy!" Ace called to his brother as he took off with Trace in his arms, quickly slowing down after his brother yelled to him.

"So" you looked over to Luffy's crew, "Introductions?"

"Right, Sorry about that, Hi I'm Nami" The busty girl introduced herself "I'm the crews navigator"

"I'm Usopp, the crews sniper, and I do all the repairs the the Marry here" he pat the mast of the ship.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper" a little reindeer you hadn't seen before introduced himself while hiding, or attempting to hide, behind a barrel. You stared at the tiny ball of fluff, a blush crossing your cheeks 'he's so, so CUTE' you squealed to yourself, "I'm the doctor" he slowly came out of his 'hiding' spot.

"I'm Sanji" the blonde wiggled his way to you, "but you my dear princess can call me prince charming, and i'm this crews cook ~" he got on one knee, taking your hand, you cringed a bit, once again taking back your hand. This guy was just to forward with you, even with knowing your married and have a child, and your man was right next to you.

"Ahh no, I think I'll stick to your name Sanji" you smiled nervously at him before looking around the deck seeing a green haired teen laying against the railing of the ship. "who is that?" you asked pointing to the male.

"That?" Sanji frowned, looking at the other male with a pissed off look on his face. 

"He's Luffy's first mate, Zoro, he's a swordsman" Nami answered your question.

"Ahh, well its nice to meet all of you" you gave everyone a smile, "are you all of his crew so far?" you asked.

"YUP!" Luffy had returned with Trace at his side. "This is my crew for now, next we're going to get a musician" Luffy exclaimed excitedly. Nami had suddenly thwacked Luffy upside the head hard.

"You Dumb-ass, we need a Shipwright more than a musician right now" she growled lowly so she didn't scare Trace.

"Hey!" Usopp jumped into the conversation looking insulted, "my repairs to the marry are just fine we dont need a shipwright with me here!" Nami ignored Usopp's complaint.

Ace rejoined the conversation after seeing his son yawn drowsily while starting to wobble a little, he picked Trace up as he spoke "Someone's getting tired" a light chuckle leaving his lips as Trace hugged his papa around the neck and snuggled into him. 

"it's passed his nap-time" you smiled, Ace grinned happily, sitting down on deck with Trace in his arms. 

"Cool, I could use a nap too" he fell back with his arms spread, out like a light. Little Trace was laid perfectly across his papa's bare chest already asleep. Luffy laughed quietly and fell to the deck next to his brother and Nephew falling asleep as well.

"What is this kindergarten?" Nami shook her head.

"Nap's are a vital part of a child's life Nami" Chopped informed. 

"I know that, I meant our captain, he's not a baby." Nami sat back in her chair.

Chopper ended up joining his captain in a nap along with Usopp, Zoro was still sleeping during the entire event of meeting (Y/n) and Trace. Nami sat back writing in the journey log, while Sanji prepared the lovely ladies a sweet treat. You looked over at your boy's occasionally, smiling at how adorable they looked, Luffy had passed out with his head by Ace's, spread out just like his brother.

"(Y/n) I took the liberty of making a healthy treat for your son when he wakes up" Sanji smiled as he set the parfaits on the table you sat at with Nami. "Oh that's very kind of you Sanji, thank you." 

"Hey Sanji, go tether (Y/n) boat to the Marry, we need to get back on track, we'll be set back if we don't get moving, there's supposed to be a storm heading this way soon and I don't want to be hit by it" Nami said as she sat her book down, taking the parfait. 

"Yes Nami-Swan~~" Sanji headed off, gathering a tow line for your ship.

"Ahh, I could help" you moved to stand but Nami held a hand up stopping you. 

"He's got it, don't worry." She smiled. You sat back down giving a small 'Alright' and taking your own parfait. It didn't take Sanji more than a half hour to get your vessel hooked to theirs, towing it along while the Marry to set sail again. Nami and yourself had a little girl talk.

"So what was it like? being pregnant?" Nami leaned on the palm of her hand, elbow rested on the table. 

"I honestly couldn't tell you" you laughed nervously. "I had no idea I was pregnant the entire time, but I suppose looking back on it I did have a few signs of it." you sat back taking a sip of the lemon-aid Sanji brought you.

"Really?!" Nami was shocked. "How did you not know, didn't your stomach grow?" she gave you a once over.

"See that's why, my stomach was as fit as it always has been. The only signs I had were morning sickness for a few days but I had a fever so we thought I just had the flew or something, then the only other thing was he kicked a few times, but I was training at the time's it happened so I thought they were muscle twitches" Nami had a surprised look on her face, stunned to find out this was possible. 

"Oh man" she slumped in her chair. You lightly laughed at her dumbfounded look from this new unheard of information. Looking over at your boys again you noticed little Trace started to stir awake, waking up his daddy as well. 

"Hnn" Ace hummed, looking to his little boy now sitting up on his stomach. "Awake already fire fly?" Trace grinned leaning poking his Uncle's cheek. Ace looked over seeing his brothers face near his. 

"Eh?" Luffy woke up hearing Trace and his brother laugh beside him, looking over he saw Ace's goofy grin.

"Nap times over Little Brother" Ace sat up hugging Trace to him so he wouldn't fall.

"Sleep well boys?" you smiled at the group of now awake men,

Zoro had finally joined everyone looking at Ace, Trace and yourself confusedly, "Did I miss something?" 

"Damn Marimo, If you were awake two hours ago you would know!" Sanji growled at the swordsman.

"Zoro! My Nakama is bigger now!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly to the green haired male. "My brother had a baby" Luffy pointed to the tiny Trace standing by his father "and he's Married!" he now had his hands on your shoulders.

"Oh. . . Hi?" Zoro waved pathetically.

You smiled with a light chuckle, Ace grinned and said hello, Trace stood by his daddies legs hands gripping his pants shyly. Hopefully Trace would grow out of being shy now that he was old enough to be brought out to see the world off the Moby.

"Cook, Food." Zoro looked at Sanji who glared back in return, "Your lucky I just finished making snacks for everyone." 

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!" Luffy instantly ran to the kitchen to eat, Sanji not far behind to stop the captain from eating everything. 

Ace picked up Trace, bringing him to the table you and Nami still sat at, setting him in your lap while Ace sat on a barrel near you. You gave your baby a big kiss on the cheek making him giggle, Sanji soon returned with everyone's snacks, setting a selection of sandwiches on the table along with Salads and fruits.

"This is more like lunch than a snack" you said awed at the food spread Sanji laid out.

"You could call it lunch if you want" he smiled, "although we had lunch before Ace arrived on board." He was right, you gave Trace his after lunch snack before Ace called.

"Here you go Trace, I made you a fruit mix, its sweet but its good for you too" Sanji sat a plate with cut up Mango, some apple slices, and a mix of Blue berries, strawberries, Raspberries, blackberries and blue raspberries down in front of him, there was quite a bit and you knew he wouldn't eat it all, so you'd eat them with him. 

Trace giddily smiled and took a slice of mango to eat, you took a sandwich half watching Trace eat happily. Ace and Luffy started a sandwich eating contest after everyone grabbed their food. You could swear Trace was less of a messy eater than his own father, Ace and Luffy both had condiments smeared on their cheeks while they continued to stuff their faces. You shook your head at the two, taking a raspberry from your sons plate an eating it. 

"I'm surprised he likes fruit so much" Usopp commented from beside you, he was watching Trace eat the fruits and berries.

"I think its partly from watching me, I always ate fruits and berries after I had him, his first solid food was actually a Blue raspberry" you laughed. He wasn't much for some fruits and veggies because Thatch would make his baby food, so he always had mashed strawberry banana, and carrots along with some other foods. His first time having a food with meant involved he gave the cutest Awe face you'd ever seen.

"Really? Huh, I always find berries to be really bitter unless they were made into jam's or jelly's" Usopp shrugged.

"You should eat more berries, fruit and vegetables Usopp, you'll get fat if you keep eating nothing but fatty meats" Nami teased. 

"HEY! I do too eat vegetables" Usopp growled at the female. 

"Mommy, sticky" Trace held his hands up, slightly stained from the berries he ate. 

"Ohh, lets get you cleaned up then" you stood from your seat Trace in your arms, Sanji pointed to the direction of the restroom, you set your son on the counter while you grabbed a rag to wash his hands and face with. You'd managed to get Trace nice and clean, setting him on the floor he took off to play hide and seek with his uncle Luffy and his crew. You sat back watching him play until dinner was done, Trace ate and fell asleep at the table, he'd worn himself out with all the running.

"I'll take him back to Little Bear" you smiled at Ace, gently taking Trace from him.

"Be careful crossing to the ship, I don't want you falling in with him" Ace placed a gentle kiss to his sons forehead and a tender kiss to your soft lips. You giggled and headed to the back of the Marry, carefully crossing the large tow line to your boat. 

"Aww, No more Trace?" Luffy pouted. 

"He's still young Luffy he needs his sleep." Ace pat his brother on the back sending him a grin.

"Well alright. . . . Ne Ace" Luffy grinned "Lets have a drinking contest" Ace grinned at his brother in return and followed him into the kitchen. The two drank barrels of booze along with Zoro. Ending the night after Luffy K.O'd on the table. Leaving Zoro and Ace. 

Ace left after Zoro passed out and returned to the Little Bear, finding you and Trace sleeping, he carefully laid himself behind you, wrapping an arm protectively around both you and Trace. Ace couldn't be any happier with his life as it was right now, he has a beautiful wife, and adorable son, and his brother has grown wonderfully into a great guy. He smiled to himself, holding tighter to the both of you. 

"I love you" he whispered into your hair, slowly falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
